User blog:Baldwin17/Possible Timeline of DreamWorks Animation
With all the animated DreamWorks movies and TV shows that have been released, and with many more still to come, I feel that there is some sort of continuing timeline that strings them all together. Of course, none of the characters have any knowledge of the adventures of any other characters within the DreamWorks universe, meaning this is a historical timeline. So sit back, grab a fishing pole, and let your dreams go to work. * Dawn of the Croods - Many years ago, the first people appeared. They were known as the Croods Family. The cave family consisted of Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Ugga Crood, Thunk Crood, and Sandy Crood. Together, they have many adventures in their Croodacious home. * The Croods - Some time later, the Crood Family meet a lone cave-boy named Guy and his friend/pet Belt. Guy and the Croods go on an incredible adventure across the landscape of their world, which is about to possibly end. Soon enough, Grug, who at first doesn't trust Guy and is over protective of his family, comes to accept the young cave-boy as a member of the family and starts to be less protective of his family. * Joseph: King of Dreams - Many years later, after the Croods family became extinct, their descendants traveled all over the world and started their own cultures and founded their own languages and customs. One such group was the Hebrews. And one particular Hebrew would become a legend. This Hebrew, was Joseph. He was born in the land of Canaan, and was dubbed a miracle child because he was born to a woman who many thought would never bear a child. Ultimately, Joseph's brothers became jealous of him and the attention their father gave him. Joseph's father, Jacob, taught Joseph how to read and write after realizing he had the ability to interpret dreams. After Jacob gave Joseph a coat of many colors, the other brothers sold Joseph to some Ishmalite traders for twenty pieces of silver. The traders took Joseph to Egypt, where he became a servant under Potiphar, the captain of the royal guard of the Pharaoh. But after a scandal plotted by Potiphar's wife, Zuleika, Joseph is sentenced to death. But, Zuleika reveals that Joseph was not guilty, so Potiphar has Joseph locked up instead. Soon, Joseph interprets the dreams of two fellow prisoners, the butler and the baker, and both interpretations come true within 3 days. The butler is freed, and the baker is sentenced to death. The Butler promises to tell Pharaoh Rameses I about Joseph's ability, but forgets. Many years later, Potiphar brings Joseph to the Pharaoh when his highness has a troubling dream. Joseph interprets the dream and determines that there will be 7 years of plenty on the way for Egypt, but then, a drought will bring about 7 years of famine. With that, Pharaoh Ramses I makes Joseph the Governor of Egypt, and told to make sure that the food saved up will be rationed out evenly. Soon, Joseph's brothers arrive to gather food for their village, but Joseph has them arrested. After two trials, including having them bring their youngest brother Benjamin with them, Joseph reveals himself to his brothers, and tells them to bring their father. They do so, and the family lives happily in Egypt. * The Prince of Egypt - 115 or so years later, after Joseph and his family passed, their descendants multiplied across Egypt. However, the Egyptians made them their slaves. Soon, after realizing that the Hebrews have grown too numerous and might rise against the Egyptians, Pharaoh Seti I declares that all male Hebrew babies must be drowned in the Nile River. One child, however, survives the slaughter. His mother, Yocheved, places him in a basket in the Nile in order for him to escape, while his sister Miriam watches from afar. However, the infant ends up in the palace of the Pharaoh. where Queen Tuya adopts him as her second son, she decides to name him, Moses. Years later, Moses and his adopted brother Ramses gain more power from their father, and each other, while also getting into a little trouble. Ramses is named Prince Regent by his father, and Moses is named Royal Chief Architect by Ramses. As a gift meant for Ramses from high priests Hotep and Huy, but given to Moses by his brother, Moses also receives a young Midianite woman named Tzipporah as a concubine. However, Tzipporah escapes and Moses meets his brother Aaron and his sister Miriam for the first time in years. Miriam reveals that he is not Egyptian, but Hebrew. Moses, at first, doesn't believe her, but after hearing Miriam sing a song his mother sang to him when she placed him in the Nile, he starts to panic and runs home to the palace. Soon, he has a dream depicting the events of his infancy, and after waking, goes into the historical archives and discovers that the events in his dream really did happen. Seti tells him that it was for the greater good to sacrifice the infant boys, and that they were only slaves. Moses, in horror, runs away. The next day, Tuya tells Moses the truth about his adoption. Later, Moses goes to the temple he and Moses accidentally destroyed, where Ramses is supervising the reconstruction process of the temple. Soon, Moses spots a guard beating a slave with a whip and runs up to the scaffold to stop him, but accidentally kills him by pushing him off the edge. Moses, realizing what he has done, flees. Ramses tries to stop him, but Moses refuses to listen. Moses travels across the desert until he ends up being swallowed up by a sandstorm. After reemerging, Moses spots a camel with a pouch of water on it's side. Moses follows the camel, and ends up at a trough of water where some sheep are drinking. Moses then spots a couple of brigands bullying three young girls, so Moses sets their camels loose. But as the brigands run off to catch their camels, Moses falls into a well. The three young girls try to pull him out, but can't until Tzipporah arrives and helps. She recognizes him, and lets go of the rope, dropping Moses back into the well. Afterwards, Moses gets a bath and meets Tzipporah's father Jethro, the high priest of Midian, who makes him his honored guest at a banquet. Soon, Moses becomes a shepherd and marries Tzipporah. One day, while tending to the sheep, Moses comes across a bush that is burning, but the flames do not destroy it. Moses then hears a voice that instructs him to take off his sandals, for he stands on Holy Ground. The voice tells Moses that He is God, and explains that He has heard the cries of His people, and He shall free them. And unto Pharaoh, He shall send Moses. God tells Moses that Pharaoh will at first say no, but He will smite Egypt with all His wonders. God tells Moses to take his staff, and perform His wonders. With that, the bush returns to normal, and Moses rushes home to tell Tzipporah what happened. And so, the two of them depart for Egypt. There, they find that Ramses has taken over as Pharaoh. Ramses tells Moses that his crime of murder will be pardoned, but Moses tells him that God commands him to let the Hebrews go. Moses demonstrates God's power by placing his staff on the ground, and it turns into a snake. Ramses tell Hotep and Huy to do the same thing, but their snakes are eaten whole. Moses tells Ramses that he must carry out God's command, and returns his ring that Ramses gave him. Ramses, however, is undeterred. He then orders the workload for the slaves to be doubled. Moses tries again to make Ramses let God's People go, but Ramses won't listen. Moses then dips his staff in the Nile, and the water turns to blood. Hotep and Huy do the same thing with a bowl of water, but Moses remains determined. As the days go by, Egypt is struck by plagues, including everything from frogs, to flies, to sores, to hail, to locusts, to eternal darkness, and finally, the slaying of the first born of Egypt. Ramses, heartbroken at the death of his own son, finally lets the people of Israel go. The Hebrews finally leave Egypt and reach the Red Sea. However, Ramses and his army race after them. God, knowing His people are in danger, causes a tornado of fire to block Ramses and his army. Meanwhile, Moses takes his staff, and, with God's help, parts the Red Sea. The people of Israel cross the now dry Red Sea, but the fire tornado disappears. Ramses and his troops pursue them, but God causes the Red Sea to return to normal, drowning the troops of Ramses, and sending Ramses to the other side. Moses and the people Israel continue onward, and Moses brings them a gift from God, The Ten Commandments. * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas - 20,000 to 21,000 years later, the legendary pirate known as Sinbad meets a woman named Marina. And together, they seek out a legendary artifact known as the Book of Peace. In the process, Sinbad meets his old childhood friend, Prince Proteus of Syracuse, as well as Eris, the Greek Goddess of Chaos, who seeks the Book of Peace for herself. * Sinbad and the Cyclops Island - Sinbad and his crew travel to the Island of Krakatoa for a vacation, instead of Fiji. However, they run into danger when they confront a tribe of Cyclops (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), and a volcano eruption, forcing them to evacuate. * How to Train Your Dragon - Years after Sinbad's adventures, Dragons start attacking the Norse village of Berk. All of the viking warriors of the village fight them off, except for a young teenage boy named Hiccup. however, he manages to bring a dragon down with a bola, a Night Fury Dragon. He prepares to kill the dragon and gain acceptance in his village, but he can't bring himself to do it. He lets the dragon loose and eventually befriends him, naming him Toothless, because of his retractable teeth. Hiccup realizes that Toothless can't fly without both fins, so he makes him a saddle and a prosthetic fin so he can fly and carry Hiccup. While all this is going on, Hiccup's father Stoick the Vast enters him into a Dragon Slaying class taught by Gobber the Belch in order to prepare to locate and destroy the nest of all the dragons. The students, aside from Hiccup, include Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, and the twins Tuffnut Thorston and Ruffnut Thorston. Hiccup gains the admiration of Astrid, and reveals that he has been training Toothless. Soon, he passes his dragon slaying training and is forced to kill a Monstrous Nightmare dragon as his final test, but he subdues it instead. Stoick, however, inadvertently angers the dragon to attack, prompting Toothless to defend Hiccup. However, Toothless is captured in the process. Hiccup accidentally reveals that Toothless can locate the nest of all the dragons. Stoick disowns his son, places Toothless on the main ship of a fleet of several, and sets out with many warriors to find and destroy all the dragons. The viking attack force finds the nest and breaks it open, causing the dragons inside to flee. However, this also awakens the dragon that controls all the others, Red Death. Hiccup then comes to rescue his father and Toothless. Hiccup and Stoick reconcile, and Hiccup and Toothless fly into battle against Red Death. They bring him down, but Hiccup loses his lower left leg. Hiccup gets a prosthetic leg, as well as the admiration of both Astrid and the village, and the people of Berk and the Dragons live in harmony and peace. * Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon - Sometime after the people of Berk became allies with the dragons, Gobber takes off to find a dragon that he thinks torched his home and has hunted him for years, a legendary dragon called the Boneknapper. Hiccup and the other Dragon Trainers follow, and listen to Gobber as he tells the tales of his multiple encounters with the beast. Eventually, they land on the island home of the Boneknapper and confront the dragon when it shows up. But soon, Gobber gives the dragon the treasure that he found when he first met it, which is a bone for its armor. Soon enough, after taming the dragon, Gobber and the others ride off on the Boneknapper all back to Berk, unknowingly causing other Boneknappers to follow them. * Book of Dragons - A young unknown viking (the viewer) walks into the Berk Dragon Training Academy and learns about the different classes of dragons in the Book of Dragons from Hiccup, Gobber, Astrid, and Fishlegs. * Gift of the Night Fury - During the winter holidays, all of the dragons in Berk strangely depart. All, except for Toothless. So Hiccup, out of the kindness of his heart, makes Toothless a new prosthesis so he can fly without a rider. Three days later, the last dragon, Meatlug, accidentally takes Hiccup with him as he leaves Berk. Meatlug and Berk eventually end up at a sulfur hot-springs island where the other dragons have been hatching their eggs. However, when Astrid and the others decide to take the eggs in Meatlug's nest back to Berk to lift the spirits of the other villagers, the eggs hatch in an explosion that completely devastates Berk. Hiccup, inadvertently, causes the dragons' return migration to Berk while looking for Toothless. And so, despite the devastation, the villagers are filled with joy as their dragons return. Toothless returns as well, but just to return Hiccup his helmet. The next day, Toothless destroys his new prosthetic tail and compels Hiccup to use the old one and for Hiccup to be his rider again. Hiccup then realizes that he gave Toothless a great gift, that being freedom, but he gave him something even better, friendship, and maybe more. * Dragons: Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk - Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders continue their studies and training at the Berk Dragon Training Academy, while going on numerous adventures with their dragons. * Dawn of the Dragon Riders - When a sheep goes missing, Hiccup and his friends turn the small job into a competition for the title of Dragon Racing Champion of Berk. * Dragons: Race to the Edge - Hiccup and the gang come across a map that leads to a whole new world of dragons for them to explore. But soon, they must contend with a bunch of villainous vikings that want to take all of the dragons for themselves. * How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Now 20 years old, Hiccup is pressed by his father to take over for him as leader of Berk, but he doesn't feel that he can do it. Soon, Hiccup meets his long lost mother Valka, and must unite with her and her own dragons against an insane conqueror known as Drago Bludvist. * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - As Hiccup fulfills his dream of creating a peaceful dragon utopia, Toothless' discovery of an untamed, elusive mate draws the Night Fury away. When danger mounts at home and Hiccup's reign as village chief is tested, both dragon and rider must make impossible decisions to save their kind. * Kung Fu Panda - Years after Hiccup and his friends documented all of the dragons in the land, deep in the heart of ancient China, during the Song Dynasty, an evil warrior known as Tai Lung escapes from the maximum security prison known as Chorh-Gom Prison. His goal: retrieve what he believed was rightfully his, the Dragon Scroll. Only the chosen one to receive the powers within the scroll, the Dragon Warrior, can stop him. And this legendary warrior, is a Kung-Fu loving panda named Po. When attempting to attend a tournament featuring his heroes, the Furious Five, Po becomes chosen by Master Oogway to become the Dragon Warrior. And so, Master Shifu reluctantly trains Po to become the warrior that he is destined to be, in order to save the Valley of Peace from Tai Lung's rage. * Secrets of the Furious Five - After Tai Lung's death, Po is tasked by Master Shifu to teach a class of younger Kung-Fu students. Po decides to tell them the stories of each of the members of the Furious Five, starting from Mantis, to Viper, to Crane, to Tigress, and finally Monkey, and the lessons they learned, patience, courage, confidence, discipline, and compassion, respectively, before they became masters and a team. * Kung-Fu Panda Holiday - During the winter season in the Valley of Peace, Po was excited to help his father, Mr. Ping, with their yearly winter celebration. However, this time, Po was conflicted. He cannot decide whether to stick with his father, or to join Master Shifu and the Furious Five for the Winter Feast, a ritualized ocassion that all the Kung-Fu masters in China attend, at the Jade Palace. But after meeting a chef named Wo Hop, who tells him that Kung-Fu can't solve everything, and after thinking long and hard about which is more important, his father or his fellow Kung-Fu Masters, Po decides to leave the Winter Feast and help his father. The Furious Five and the other Kung-Fu masters follow and join the festivities. Eventually, Master Shifu, after realizing that Po did the right thing, joins in too and is considered part of the family. * Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - As the days go by, Po continues his training as the Dragon Warrior and goes on numerous adventures throughout the Valley of Peace with Master Shifu and the Furious Five, while facing numerous criminals and villains along the way. * Kung-Fu Panda 2 - Thirty years before the events of Kung-Fu Panda, a peacock scion from Gongmen City, which is ruled by peacocks, named Lord Shen seeks to weaponize the very thing that is used in fireworks, gunpowder. However, he discovers from the court goat soothsayer that "a warrior of black and white" will defeat him if he doesn't change his ways. Shen decides to send an army of wolves to exterminate the panda population and prevent the prophecy, this causes him, however, to be exiled by his parents. After his exile, Shen swears revenge. Thirty years later, Po is defending a village from wolf bandits who have been stealing refined metal for Shen alongside the Furious Five. During the mission, Po recognizes the symbol on the armor of the leader and has a flashback to his mother, this however causes the wolves to escape. Po then goes to his father to ask where he came from, and Mr. Ping reveals that he found him as a baby in a radish cart and adopted him. However, Po still wonders how and why he ended up in the Valley of Peace in the first place. After receiving word that Shen returned to Gongmen City and killed the leader of the Kung-Fu council protecting the city, Master Thundering Rhino, and is plotting to conquer China with a cannon created from the metal that the wolves stole, Po, the Furious Five, Master Storming Ox and Master Croc, and eventually Master Shifu set out on a mission to stop him and liberate Gongmen City. * Kung-Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters - Po, Tigeress, and Mantis, who are under the pretense of an emergency in the dead of night, enter Masters' Council exhibit in tribute to Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc, where Po tells them the story of how the three of them met and became Kung-Fu masters. * Kung-Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll - Po realizes that his adopted father, Mr Ping, is giving away his belongings with every purchase at the Noodle Shop, including Po's Furious Five Action Figures. As Po goes to get them back, he has a flashback to the day he first saw the Furious Five in action against a criminal named Boar, ten years ago. * Panda Paws - Mei Mei is auditioning for the chance to become a ribbon dancer for the Spring Festival, and ends up competing with Bao (panda) in the process. * Kung-Fu Panda 3 - In the Spirit Realm, Master Oogway battles against a bull named Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3), who has been stealing the chi of the other deceased Kung-Fu Masters. When Oogway is defeated and his chi is stolen, he warns him that the Dragon Warrior will stop him. Kai sees this as a challenge, and returns to the mortal world to seek and destroy Po. Meanwhile, Po is given the role of teacher by a retiring Master Shifu, but fails. Soon, he reunites with his long lost biological father, Li Shan. Afterwards, Po and the Furious FIve attempt to defend the Valley of Peace from Jade Zombies, created from the chi of past Kung-Fu masters. They soon realize that Kai was behind the attack, and that he and Master Oogway were once brothers-in-arms. However, after recovering from an injury and learning that the pandas in the village he was brought to by Oogway to recover, he decides to take all of the chi for himself. This causes Oogway to banish Kai to the spirit realm. Li tells Po that he can learn to master and manipulate chi himself by returning to his village with him. Po does so while Shifu and the Furious Five stay behind and handle Kai. Po is then told that he must learn the relaxed lifestyle of the Panda before he can master using chi. Meanwhile, Kai has taken all of the chi of all the Kung-Fu masters, save for Tigress. Tigress warns Po of Kai's intentions, and Mr. Ping tells Po that he must train the pandas to fight Kai. And so, Po begins training the pandas to become Kung-Fu warriors in order to defeat Kai and keep all the chi safe. * Kung-Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny - After defeating Kai and saving the chi of previous Kung-Fu masters, Po prepares to return to the Valley of Peace, but four young pandas end up absorbing the chi of ancient and powerful Kung-Fu warriors known as the Four Constellations: Snow Leopard, Chinese Dragon, Phoenix, and Oogway. So, Po must now teach these four young warriors how to harness and control their newfound powers. * The Road to El Dorado - Far away in Spain, in the year 1519, years after Po's legend concluded, two con artists named Miguel and Tulio win a map to the legendary City of Gold, El Dorado, in a rigged dice gamble. When the two escape the guards, they stow away on a ship, one of the ships to be led by Hernán Cortés for the New World. They are caught and sent to prison, but are soon break free and take a rowboat with the help of Cortes' horse Altivo. They soon follow the map all the way to El Dorado where they meet Chel, Chief Tannabok, and the wicked high priest Tzekel-Kan, and are treated like gods by the people. * Puss in Boots - Elsewhere, in the 16th Century, a fugitive escapes from the law. His name is Puss in Boots, and he is looking to reclaim his honor. He learns that the outlaw couple of Jack & Jill have the magic beans that Puss has been looking for. These beans will grow into a beanstalk and lead to the castle of a giant, which also hold a goose that leads golden eggs. But when Puss tries to steal them from Jack and Jill, he is foiled by another thief, named Kitty Softpaws, and they both fail when Jack and Jill get away. Puss finds out that Kitty is allied with his long-estranged friend from his days in an orphanage in the town of San Ricardo, a talking egg named Humpty Dumpty. Apparently, Humpty tricked Puss to help him commit a bank robbery all those years ago, Humpty was caught and Puss has been on the run ever since. However, Puss accompanies Humpty and Kitty as they steal the beans from Jack and Jill and plant them in the desert. The beans grow into a beanstalk and they head for the golden goose, which is actually a gosling, while avoiding the Great Terror, the mother of the little gosling. Ultimately, after being ambushed by Jack and Jill and being knocked unconscious, Puss discovers that Humpty tricked him again. The whole plan was to get Puss to return to San Ricardo to be arrested as payback for leaving Humpty to the authorities all those years ago. After some pleas from his adoptive mother, Imelda, Puss gives himself up. While in prison, Puss meets Andy "Jack" Beanstalk, the original Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk, who tells him about the Great Terror being the golden goose's mother, and she'll stop at nothing to get the gosling back. And so, Puss, Kitty, and Humpty fight to save the town from being destroyed by the Great Terror. * Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos - After his adventure with the Golden Goose, Puss is captured and brought to Princess Alessandra Belagomba. She tasks him with retrieving the crown jewel of her kingdom from the Whisperer, the Heart of Fire Ruby. And to help him, Puss takes along the Whisperer's henchmen, three orphaned kittens known as The Three Diablos, later named Perla, Gonzalo, and Sir Timoteo Montenegro the Third. * The Adventures of Puss in Boots '- Puss in Boots must defend the former hidden city of San Lorenzo from an endless legion of invaders after he unintentionally and accidentally breaks the spell that kept the city hidden. And while defending the city, he must also find a way to restore the spell. * '''Puss in Boots: Trapped in an Epic Tale '- While on a mission fighting ninjas, Puss stumbles upon a magic fairy-tale book. But once he opens it, he becomes trapped. So, it's up to the viewers to help Puss escape the book safely. * '''Shrek - A long time ago, a princess named Fiona was born in the kingdom of Far Far Away to King Harold and Queen Lillian. Throughout the land, everyone was happy. But then, the sun went down, and King Harold and Queen Lillian saw that their daughter was cursed by a spell. By day, a beautiful princess, by night, a hideous ogre. Desperate for a way to break the curse, they sought the help of a woman known as the Fairy Godmother, who instructed them to lock their daughter away in the tallest tower of an abandoned castle, surrounded by a lake of hot, boiling lava and guarded by a fire-breathing Dragon (Shrek), where she would remain to await the day she would find her true love, and for her spell to be broken by true love's first kiss. But no brave knights managed to free her, until one day when an ogre named Shrek and his sidekick, a donkey named Donkey. are tasked to rescue the Princess by and for Lord Farquaad, ruler of Duloc, in order for Shrek to get his swamp back from the recently evicted fairy-tale beings. However, Shrek stops the wedding of Fiona and Farquaad, and Fiona reveals her secret curse to both of them, as she did with Donkey the night before. Farquaad, during the crashed wedding, declares himself king of Duloc, but his reign is short lived, as Dragon and Donkey crash through the church window and Lord Farquadd is eaten whole. Fiona and Shrek reveal their love for each other, and Fiona's curse is gone forever, revealing her true form as an ogress. They get married in Shrek's swamp, and live happily ever after. * The Ghost of Lord Farquaad (Shrek 4-D) - Some time later, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the place where Shrek and Fiona will have their honeymoon, but their plans take an unexpected turn when Thelonious, Farquaad's former executioner, kidnaps Fiona. Shrek and Donkey give chase, and discover that Lord Farquaad's Ghost ordered Thelonious to kidnap Fiona. His plan, kill Fiona so that she may be his queen in the afterlife. However, Shrek, Donkey, and Dragon show up just in time. And with one fireball from Dragon, they destroy Lord Farquaad once and for all. While Donkey drops off Shrek and Fiona for their honeymoon, King Harold and Queen Lillian, who are about to sign a contract from Rumplestiltskin to get Fiona back, receive word that Fiona was rescued and married, this causes them to stop the signing of the contract and send out royal messengers all over the land to find the happy couple. Meanwhile, Prince Charming, who was sent by King Harold and Queen Lillian to rescue Fiona, finds that Dragon's Keep is empty, save for the Big Bad Wolf (Shrek), who tells Prince Charming that Fiona is on her honeymoon. * Shrek 2 - When Shrek and Fiona return to the swamp, they find that Donkey has moved in because of Dragon's recent moody behavior. Soon, a royal messenger tells Shrek and Fiona that they are summoned to the kingdom of Far Far Away for a royal ball in honor of their marriage, so King Harold may bestow his royal blessing upon them. They pack their things, take Donkey, the noble steed, along for the ride, and leave the swamp in the hands, paws, and hooves of Pinocchio, the Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Pigs, the Three Blind Mice, and Gingerbread Man, nicknamed Gingy, as they set off for Far Far Away. However, King Harold isn't too fond of having an ogre as a son-in-aw, and neither are Fairy God Mother and Prince Charming when they find out. So, Fairy Godmother tasks King Harold to find a way to get rid of Shrek. So, he goes to the Poison Apple Inn and hires an ogre killer. Later, King Harold asks Shrek to join him on a morning hunt. However, this is actually a trap. And when Shrek and Donkey walk right into it, they meet Puss in Boots for the first time. Soon, Puss tells Shrek that King Harold put him up to this. Shrek then thinks that maybe Fiona would be happier if he was a handsome prince, so he and Donkey and Puss go off on another whirlwind adventure to find Shrek and Fiona a happily ever after. * Far Far Away Idol - After the royal ball outside of Fiona's family castle, Shrek and Fiona are accompanied by Simon Cowell from American Idol to determine who is the best singer in Far Far Away and worthy of the title of Far Far Away Idol. * Shrek the Third - After seeing his mother get destroyed, whom he believes Shrek was responsible, Prince Charming rallies all of the villains in the Poison Apple Inn to unite with him and take over Far Far Away. Meanwhile, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, head off another quest to find the successor to the dearly departed King Harold, when Shrek doesn't accept the job. The person for the job, is Fiona's cousin Arthur "Artie" Pendragon. Plus, Shrek finds out that he's going to be a father soon. * Shrek the Halls - Some time after Shrek's three kids, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia, are born, Shrek and his family celebrate their first Christmas together as a family. * Shrek Forever After '- Tired of being a family man and a celebrity, Shrek signs a contract with Rumpelstiltskin to be a "real ogre" again for a day. But by doing so, he created an alternate reality where Shrek never saved Fiona, never met Donkey and Puss, and where Far Far Away is ruled by Rumpelstiltskin instead of King Harold and Queen Lillian. So now, it's up to Shrek to break the effects of the contract and return his life back to normal. * '''Scared Shrekless '- After Rumpelstiltskin's defeat, Shrek and his family celebrate their first Halloween together. Soon, Shrek and his friends travel to Duloc and dare each other to tell scary stories, and the last one to not run away screaming is crowned King of Halloween. * 'Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular '- At the newly reformed Candy Apple, Donkey holds a special caroling party for Christmas with Shrek and the others. * 'The Pig who cried Werewolf '- Two of The Three Little Pigs, save for Heimlich, are blissfully unaware of the terrifying secret that their new next door neighbor hides, which reveals itself when the full moon appears. * '''Thriller Night - While attending a puppet show at the Far Far Away Theater on Halloween night, Shrek dreams that all of his friends, family, and enemies have become zombies and, thanks to a zombie Pied Piper, start dancing to a rendition of Michael Jackson's Thriller, sung by Donkey. * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron '- Years after the adventures of Shrek, a young stallion named Spirit is born in the Old West in the 19th Century. He becomes leader of his herd after growing up, but ends up discovering and getting captured by humans. The humans take Spirit to a Union fort to be broken, but none of the soldiers can do it. After being tied to a post for three days with no food or water, and after seeing the soldiers bring in a young Native American named Little Creek to suffer the same thing as he was going through, the Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) tries to break him. However, Spirit still has some fight left. The Colonel prepares to kill Spirit, but Little Creek saves him and helps him and the other horses escape. After escaping, Little Creek calls in his horse, Rain, and Spirit is taken to Little Creek's home. After some time there, Little Creek lets Spirit go back home. However, he is captured and sent off to work with the railroad. The railroad builders want to get the train over a mountain, but Spirit gets an idea and plays dead. Just at the right moment, Spirit frees himself and the other horses and destroys the railroad camp. The next day, Spirit finds Little Creek by a river and knows that he's the one who saved him. After their reunion, the Colonel and his troops spot them and give chase. Spirit gives Little Creek a ride as they attempt to escape through the canyon. However, they end up getting trapped. Spirit and Little Creek know that the only way out is to jump for it. So Spirit, with all his strength, makes a leap of faith across the canyon to the shock and amazement of the Colonel, the troops, and their horses. One soldier prepares to fire at them once they make it across, but the Colonel stops him. The Colonel gives Spirit a nod of respect, and Spirit returns the favor, and they depart. Spirit and Little Creek, free at last, race to Little Creek's village, which is recovering from an attack by the Colonel and his men, and find Rain. Little Creek lets Rain be free, and gives Spirit the name Spirit-who-cannot-be-broken. The two horses race to Spirit's herd, and they live happily ever after. * '''Spirit: Riding Free '- Years after Spirit's adventures, his son is leading his own herd out near the town of Miradero. Soon, an ex-city girl named Fortuna "Lucky" Prescott moves to town with her father and aunt Cora. Soon, Lucky meets Abigail, Pru, Snips Stone, and Maricela for the first time. She also saves Abigail and Pru from an exploding canyon with help from Spirit's son, and after, Pru's father tells her she just became owner of Spirit, and after Lucky gives him his official name of Spirit, Lucky decides to let Spirit remain free. The next day, when Abigail and Pru take Lucky to the corral to pick out a horse, Spirit returns and chooses Lucky to be his rider. And so, Lucky, Pru, and Abigail, later known as the PALs, go on numerous adventures including performing in the circus with the family Lucky never knew she had, going camping, and scaring Snips and the twins, Mary-Pat and Bianca, on Halloween. * '''Chicken Run - Some time after World War 2 ended in England, a new revolution began. A chicken named Ginger sought freedom from the fate of all chickens on the Tweedys' farm that can no longer lay any eggs. While Mrs. Tweedy sought to slaughter all of them to make them into chicken pies for a profit, much like she was trying to make a profit from their eggs, Ginger enlists the help of an American rooster named Rocky Rhode Island Red so she and the other chickens can learn to fly and escape the farm. Alternate Timelines * Dinotrux - Millions of years ago, in the Mechazoic era, hybrid creatures that were part dinosaur part construction vehicle, known as the Dinotrux, ruled the land. Alongside them were hybrid creatures that were part reptile part tool, known as Reptools. Two of each creature race, a Tyrannosaurus Trux named Ty Rux, and a Reptool named Revvit, are best friends and must unite with their friends in their Mechazoic community in order to defend it and their work from an evil duo of Tyrannosaurus Trux known as D-Structs and his brother D-Stroy (character). * The Penguins of Madagascar - TBA * Harvey Street Kids - TBA Category:Timeline